world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
NullarRilset112613
11:02 -- allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 23:02 -- 11:03 AC: ExcuSe my virtual PreSence, MiSS, but I underStand you are an authority on PlantS and might be able to aSSiSt me. 11:05 AG: wait are you the new troll 11:05 AG: dude, why didn't you just find me so we could talk face to face 11:07 AC: I am newly arrived to thiS ShiP, yeS. And I am Still learning my way around. I thought it would be beSt to contact you in thiS faShion rather than become loSt. 11:08 AC: I don't think theSe creatureS aboard would willingly helP me. 11:13 AG: yeah they don't like us much 11:13 AG: and by us I mean everyone but me 11:13 AG: so.. really, you guys 11:14 AG: you had a question about plants? (:> I could use the distraction 11:14 AC: YeS, exactly. JuSt aS I would have SuSPected, you cut Straight to the heart of the matter. 11:15 AC: I have aboard with me a young Plant, which only made itS way out of the earth a Short time ago. 11:16 AC: Normally, thiS Particular breed requireS a great deal of fertilizer during itS early life cycle, if itS future growth iS not to be Stunted. 11:17 AC: I waS wondering if you might know where I could acquire Some. 11:50 AG: fertilizer? haha and here I thought you were going to give me a hard task 11:50 AG: I actually have some on me now but the Really Good Stuff is at my hive unfortunately /: 11:52 AC: Excellent. Tell me, aS a fellow tender of the Plantkind. 11:53 AC: Have you ever tried mixing blood into the Soil? I have found it to work marvelS. 11:56 AG: er... blood? I mean, not by itself. lusus shit works pretty good provided they're one of the rare vegetarian breeds but other than that you pretty much need to leave the whole body- 11:56 AG: er parts of it rather 11:56 AG: to do any good 11:57 AG: uh.... why 11:58 AC: I SimPly wiShed to comPare your techniqueS with my own. My reSourceS back home were fairly limited. 11:58 AC: I uSed what I had. 11:59 AG: I meant to ask about that uh 11:59 AG: where exactly does a mutant grow up 11:59 AG: er 12:00 AG: I mean, is that supposed to be a secret because I was totally just told like it was no big deal 12:00 AG: I'm still not really sure if I'll end up trying to cull you at some point but to be honest we're pretty close on the whole totem pole system thing so w/e 12:01 AC: I do not mind you knowing, though I would like to know who told you. 12:02 AC: JuSt becauSe I choSe not to advertiSe my bloodcolor doeS not mean I am hiding it. 12:02 AC: Rather, I have realized it doeS not matter. 12:03 AC: The HemoSPectrum iS PointleSS. 12:05 AG: wow, awesome everyone's spouting treason lately 12:06 AG: it was libby, but of all the many things she's done wrong this is not one of them, I think she's just kind of ignorant to the whole hemospectrum 12:08 AC: More than once, trollS invaded the city I called my home. 12:09 AC: BluebloodS, YellowS, even a Seadweller once. 12:09 AC: All ended uP at the foot of my PlantS. 12:10 AC: And from thiS I know that other then a Slight change in Pigmentation in the develoPed PlantS, there iS no difference between trollS. 12:10 AC: All are equally edible. 12:43 AG: hahahaha oh gosh 12:44 AG: that's actually one surprisingly good way to look at it ehehe 12:44 AG: I mean it's DEFINITELY still treason and totally wrong, but it's funny at least! 12:44 AG: just because you managed to take down a few chumps of different varieties doesn't mean you could best everyone 12:45 AG: not every troll is worthy of their blood, they had their time coming obviously 12:46 AC: I believed that all trollS Soon had their time coming. 12:47 AC: That there would be a revolution, and all the old order would be SwePt aSide. 12:49 AC: I waS not entirely wrong. 12:52 AG: ehehe yeah that's true 12:52 AG: not so much revolution as natural disaster but, hey, we're the lucky ones, we can't complain 12:52 AG: did some of your garden make it through when your hive was teleported 12:53 AC: Little, I'm afraid. It waS widely SPaced. 12:53 AC: But all hoPe iS not loSt. 12:54 AC: If I can ProPerly nuture thiS young Plant, it may be the Start of a new garden grander than the one before. 12:55 AG: well, my whole hive is covered in gardens, and some of the land got transported with it 12:55 AG: so maybe we can trade seeds 12:55 AC: I would like that very much. 12:55 AG: I mean, if we can convince libby to hop us back and forth, idk she's not too fond of me right now 12:55 AC: Who iS thiS Libby? 12:56 AG: the lady who got you here? didn't you talk to her 12:56 AC: I never heard a name. Who iS She, and how doeS She wield Such Power? 12:58 AG: oh 12:58 AG: idk she's an alien, I really don't know much more than that 12:58 AC: IS She a threat? 12:59 AG: balish doesn't think so but I think all of these aliens are threats 12:59 AC: If you wiSh, I could hunt her down. 12:59 AG: haha nah man we're not uh 12:59 AG: high enough level for that 12:59 AG: if levels are even a thing 01:00 AG: they already played this game and reaped all of the Super Cool Benefits 01:00 AG: except their own world, I guess, which is supposed to be the point of the game 01:00 AG: I mean I assume that has to be the case considering they're trying to fuck up our world now 01:00 AG: anyway supposedly she's the only good alien but whatever she's a friend stealing bitch so 01:00 AC: Then, there are rewardS for Playing thiS game beSideS Survival? 01:01 AG: yeah, I guess we're going to make a new world to replace ours 01:01 AG: since ours is kinda goneskies 01:01 AC: A new world! 01:01 AG: covered in plants, if we have our say [01:01 AC: YeS. 01:02 AC: YES! 01:02 AC: We Shall have our Say! 01:02 AG: ehehehe 01:02 AC: You have made me quite haPPy. 01:02 AC: A difficult taSk. 01:03 AG: sounds like you were pretty isolated, so you haven't had much of a chance for anyone to try dude 01:03 AG: kinda like jossik, you guys might actually have a lot in common 01:04 AC: Who iS thiS JoSSik? What iS She like? 01:04 AG: he, actually. he grew up in troll antarctica basically, shit was the frigid worst 01:04 AG: I went out there to visit once, but I think other than that he never really saw anyone his whole life 01:04 AG: his handle is garrisonedGuardian 01:05 AG: he's a knight of heart in this game 01:05 AC: I believe I SPoke to him once before, though the converSation waS brief. 01:05 AG: oh! cool [01:05 AC: I did not know he had made it in. 01:07 AC: Would it be alright if I aSked you a queStion? 01:07 AG: I mean that's one question already but sure go for it 01:07 AC: I am not certain how to PhraSe thiS. 01:08 AC: I have not had much exPerience talking to beautiful ladieS. 01:08 AG: uh 01:08 AC: But are you aware of how you Smell? 01:09 AG: wow 01:09 AG: yeah that's uh 01:09 AG: I mean, kind of? I do live in my body after all 01:10 AG: man you were sheltered damn ehehe 01:10 AG: /^^\;;;;;;;;;; 01:10 AC: I wiSh to know how you manage to maintain that aroma of flowerS and freSh earth. 01:11 AC: It Struck me quite Powerfully at our firSt meeting. 01:13 AC: I have never Smelled itS like. 01:14 AG: uh...... wow idk 01:14 AG: I mean, I... garden, a lot? 01:15 AC: It iS quite wonderful. I know for certain I do not Smell half aS good. 01:17 AC: It iS one of the thingS I find moSt aPPealing about you. 01:17 AC: AS oPPoSed to theSe otherS. 01:17 AG: er... I didn't get a chance to, uh, smell you, so maybe you're right 01:17 AG: I mean I am pretty awesome compared to these chumps but uh 01:18 AG: yeah for future reference bringing up the way someone smells isn't really first conversation material 01:18 AC: I have offended you. I am dreadfully Sorry. 01:18 AG: offended? no 01:18 AG: uh... unsettled? yeah a little 01:18 AC: I Shall never mention the Subject again. 01:19 AG: ehehe okay that's probably for the best 01:19 AG: well hey one of these 'octodudes' is trying to get my attention so 01:19 AG: I should probably skedaddle 01:19 AG: it was pretty cool talking to you minus the little faux pas at the end, you're pretty cool for a mutant 01:19 AC: I underStand. Till our next meeting, fair one. 01:19 AG: a little creepy but I think you can learn ehehe 01:19 AG: bye! 01:19 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 01:19 --